TOW Chandler Screwed Up
by dansgirl1231
Summary: My first C&M fic. An alternate take on the ending of TOW the Proposal. Please read & review!!!


TOW Chandler Screwed Up

Author's Note: This fic has to do with TOW the Proposal. Remember that scene with Chandler and Joey, when Joey tells him how Monica has gone to her parents' house and she didn't believe him about Chandler's plans/surprise? I always thought it would be interesting if that were really true – Monica didn't believe Joey and Chandler really had screwed everything up, at least for awhile anyway. So that's the basic premise for this fic. It's my FIRST attempt at a C&M fanfic so please be gentle with your reviews!

Chapter 1

Monica needed time to think. Stepping out of the cab and into her apartment building she thought, _I shouldn't even have to think about this. It should be obvious. I'm supposed to be with Chandler. Marry him. Have children with him. But he doesn't want that. He wants to talk about pig sex over lunch._

_I need more. Richard is willing to give me more. I did love him…_ Monica knew Richard had been her first really serious love. That's what made it so hard for her to get over him in the past. But now, if Richard wanted the same things she did… _No, no no. It's not right. Sure, I loved Richard but Chandler…_ Chandler was the love of her life. He was her best friend and knew things about her that Richard would never know. He understood her better than anyone – knew how to make her smile when she was low, comfort her in just the right way, when to let her go with her obsessions and when to stop them. And she knew when to comfort him, when he needed help, and that when he flashed that smile at her, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She had never felt for anyone else what she felt for him. It was as close to perfection as she had ever dreamed. _Well, except for him never wanting to marry me!_

As she walked into her apartment, Monica felt tears welling up and overflowing down her cheeks. What she wanted most in the world was to marry Chandler. It didn't have to be immediately but she thought it would happen sometime in the near future. Now her world seemed shattered. She had a huge decision to make. _I have to get away for a little while. Think about where to go from here._ She made the decision to head to her parents' house on Long Island. It was away from the city, the apartment, her friends, Richard, and… Chandler. She couldn't be near him right now. She needed _real_ time alone from everyone in order to think clearly. No interruptions. No opinions. Just herself.

Joey was in his apartment when he heard someone go into the apartment across the hall. _Man, I hope that's Chandler and he's found Monica_. He didn't want to see two of his best friends mess up their relationship over a stupid misunderstanding.

After a few minutes, Joey went over to Monica and Chandler's apartment and, not hearing the two voices that would belong to his friends, opened the door and walked in. He found Monica emerging from her bedroom, carrying a suitcase.

"Monica, what are you doing?!" Joey cried as he walked quickly towards the living room.

"I'm leaving for a little while, Joey", Monica answered. She walked past him and set her suitcase down near the kitchen counter. She began rifling through her purse to make sure she had everything she needed. _Wallet, check. Keys, check. _

"Why?!" Joey asked as he walked toward her. He noticed that Monica's eyes were puffy and red from crying. _Dammit_, he thought. "Is this about Chandler? Did you see him?" he asked.

"No, Joey, I haven't seen him since lunch", she said as she looked up at him, "And I don't really want to see him right now. We want completely different things. I need some time away to figure out what to do", she said and then began looking through her purse again, hoping Joey would leave her alone.

"Mon, what do you have to figure out? Chandler loves you; he's out trying to find you right now! If you just wait for him –"

"Why is he trying to find me?" Monica asked as she looked at Joey.

"To stop you from marrying Richard", Joey answered as he looked down sheepishly. "I told him what you told me earlier".

Monica figured Joey would've had to tell Chandler about Richard's proposal at some point anyway, seeing as how she was planning to get away. It didn't matter that he had already done it. Hearing Joey say that Chandler was looking for her, trying to stop her from marrying Richard, well, she was glad she was going out of town. Hearing Chandler's explanations was not what she was in the mood for. There was nothing more to explain to her. He didn't ever want to get married. Enough said.

"What does he even care?" Monica practically yelled at Joey, "He doesn't want to marry me anyway!" She could feel her emotions building up.

Joey decided to tell her about Chandler's plan. He had to, before she ran off. He knew Chandler would rather have these plans spoiled than to have Monica leave the city. "Yes he does, Monica. Please believe me. He's trying to trick you by saying he doesn't care about marriage. It's an act. He wanted it all to be a surprise for later. You can't leave now", Joey pleaded.

A surprise? Monica appreciated Joey's efforts to save his best friend. He tried to do it earlier by saying Chandler loves marriage after just telling her the opposite. _Nice try, Joe,_ she thought. "Joey, I know you don't want either me or Chandler to get hurt and I understand why you'd want to make excuses for –"

"No, they're not excuses!" Joey exclaimed. He feared this would be her reaction after this afternoon's conversation about Chandler and marriage.

"Joey, please, don't make this harder than it already is. You can't expect me to believe it was all an act. Not after everything that's been said today".

"But Mon –"

"No, let me finish. I guess I should've known Chandler would never want to marry. I thought - I hoped he had changed somehow. We're just different. I don't know him as well as I thought I did". She looked down, tears starting to fall down her face again. She turned to pick up her suitcase and grabbed her purse off the counter. Then she looked back at Joey. "I'm going to stay with my parents. I want to be left alone so I can think things over. Tell Chandler he shouldn't call me". She leaned up and kissed Joey on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Joey".

"Monica, please, just wait for Chandler to get back. I swear –" he attempted again.

"No, Joey, I have to go. I'm sorry. Tell the others I said goodbye".

With that, she turned and hurried out the door and down the stairs. Joey walked out of the apartment but didn't follow her. She wasn't going to believe anything from him right now. He had to wait for Chandler to return.

Joey was about to take out the garbage when he heard footsteps. _It must be Chandler_, he thought. He walked out the door and saw that Chandler was running toward his and Monica's apartment. Joey had to warn him before his friend walked into that empty room.

"Dude –"

"I can't talk to you right now. I've gotta find Monica", Chandler said hurriedly.

There was no other way Joey could put it. He reached out his hand as if to stop Chandler. "She's gone".

"What?" 

"She's gone. She had a bag and she left", Joey informed him.

"What are you talking about?" Chandler asked, shocked at what Joey was explaining to him.

"She was all crying, she- she said you guys want different things, and she needed time to think".

"Well why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you just tell her it was a plan?" Chandler asked Joey desperately.

"I did! I told her everything, Chandler, but she wouldn't believe me".

"Well where - where did she go?"

"To her parents'. And she said that you shouldn't call her. But if I were you, I would".

Chandler was stunned. What had he done? He covered his mouth with his hands and when he spoke, his voice cracked. "I can't believe I ruined this." He nervously bit at his thumb.

"I am so sorry, man", Joey said, unsure of what else he could possible say at this point.

Chandler then turned away from Joey and walked into the apartment. The apartment he shared with Monica. But she wasn't there. It was empty. He suddenly felt weak in the knees so he reached out for a kitchen chair. As he slumped into the seat, he began to cry.

To be continued…


End file.
